


That Look

by Britpacker



Series: Outside Looking In [26]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-08-15 17:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8065072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Britpacker/pseuds/Britpacker
Summary: Long ago, a smile started something for Jonathan. Now, a look tells Captain Archer just how far apart they are.  Post ep 3.19 "Damage".





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** I know Malcolm obeyed orders to the letter, but that “Captain!” when Archer revealed his plan spoke volumes to me. I've labelled it as Gen, but there's a touch of the old unrequited passion fading away here too.

Just a look. With those eyes, who needs words?

T'Pol challenged; questioned. Wasn't I being _logical_ , one ship's fate against a planet's? I don't care what she thinks of my morals. We needed that warp core.

It's what I saw in Malcolm's eyes that's keeping me awake. Not the Illyrians; not T'Pol. The wintry contempt when he left the bridge. As if I'd failed him.

As if I disgust him. 

Maybe I do. I left those strangers to die. Malcolm, I had no choice!

His answer echoes, unspoken. _Jonathan. There's always a choice._

Mine's made. At what cost? 

His trust.


End file.
